


(Fanart) Wonderful Life

by Mylochka



Series: Fanfic Illustrations [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Illustration for "Wonderful Life" by IvanW





	(Fanart) Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wonderful Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332883) by [IvanW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanW/pseuds/IvanW). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Spock Prime shows Kirk how disastrously things might have been had he never been born in this scene from IvanW's "Wonderful Life."
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
